The Begining of a Beautiful Friendship?
by xXxSukiKiraixXx
Summary: Kakashi and Obito have always been "rivals", but now they're going on their first S ranked mission! In order to survive, they'll have to work together! Rated T, just to be safe


**First, I want to thank anyone who is about to read, or has read this. This is, well, technically my second story. I'm sorry about any mistakes that you find within the typing. I have an account on , and I didn't reread it before saving it as a draft. So, I went through _very_ fast.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to know if you guys like my story and want me to keep updating. I hope you enjoy it. Even if you don't, please review, anyway, and tell me. As I've said in my other stories, I don't mind if you criticize it, but DON'T overdo it!!**

**-xXxSukiKiraixXx**

* * *

**Part One: Flashback!**

The students of the hidden leaf ninja academy were practicing with their shuriken. Only one student kept hitting the tree stump used for target practice, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was the top student. All the teachers said that he was influenced by his father, otherwise known as "The White Fang".

The White Fang was a hero to the Konoha. He saved the village from an attack from the village hidden in the stones. Kakashi looked up to his father because he was the only parent he had. Kakashi's mother had died a couple of years ago and his dad had to balance raising him and living up to his responsibilities as a jounin.

As Kakashi continuously hit the target a crowd gather around (at a safe distance). Everyone except Obito Uchiha, who was the one called Kakashi's "Rival" (he was the only one that called himself that! LOL). Obito was trying to hit the target like Kakashi.

"GRRRRR!!" Obito thought in frustration," why does everyone think he's so cool!!" Then there was a pat on his head. It was Sensei.

"Keep trying", Sensei said. Obito got pissed.

"Grrrr!!" He thought. Meanwhile, everyone was crowding around and watching Kakashi. Obito gave in and also walked over. He overheard 2 girls talking about Kakashi.

"OMG!!" One girl said," He's SOOOO cute!".

"Yeah!" The other girl exclaimed. "He's smart too!" The two girls sighed in a dreamy way.

"Arg!!" Obito thought. "Why is he Mr. Popular!"

((END OF FLASHBACK))

* * *

**Part Two**

It was a year since they graduated, and they were now a team of three: Kakashi, Obito and Rin. They were at the rendezvous point, everyone was waiting for Sensei. He was late every now and then, caught between balancing family, his own missions, and their missions. Their sensei was known as Konoha's "Yellow Flash". Kakashi and Rin were sitting and patiently, waiting under the shade of the sycamore tree in the middle of the field. Meanwhile Obito was pacing impatiently.

"Where Is He!? He's over an hour late!!" Obito screamed.

"Be patient, Obito," Rin said calmly. "Something probably came up."

"Yeah, you're the one who's normally late anyway", Kakashi said rudely.

"I know!! But still-!!" Obito picked up a rock and as he was about to throw it, someone grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Obito turned around; it was Sensei. When he smiled at Obito, the breeze shook his yellow, gravity defying (inside joke) hair.

"Actually, something important DID come up," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh," Obito said out of embarrassment.

"So?" Kakashi asked.

"My wife's having a baby!" He announced. "They say it's a girl!"

"Wow!" Rin cheered. "Sensei that's wonderful!!" Sensei smiled. "Isn't that great Kakashi!?" Rin asked excitedly. Kakashi just looked down and nodded.

"Come On!" Sensei said," Aren't you happy for me?" Kakashi just looked up and nodded. "I'm sure y-o-u-'r-e happy", Sensei said, emphasizing the word "you're" and turning towards Obito. Obito just nodded too. Sensei sighed. "I guess the rest of you are tired of waiting."

"So, what's the mission?" Kakashi interrupted.

"I was getting there," he said. Then, he smirked and said," this one's S ranked."

"S RANKED!!" Obito screamed," AWSOME!! That's SOOOO cool!! OM--!" Kakashi had stuffed grass into Obito's mouth, in order to shut him up (well even though Obito is awesome, he is still a loud mouth).

"You're spitting in my ear!" Kakashi said annoyed.

"WHY YOU!!" Obito said, while spitting the grass out from his mouth. Then, he got up and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi just stuck out his hand and stopped Obito by pushing his head. Obito struggled against Kakashi's push.

"Hey!!" Obito growled while his arms were flailing. "Why-do-you-have-to-be-so-strong!!"

"Okay, Okay!!" Sensei said, paranoid, while breaking up the fight. "Anyway, we have to escort a princess safely across the desert".

"Just the desert?" Rin asked.

"Yes, because," Sensei said, and then he paused. "You need to be here for the Chunin exams!"

"CHUNIN EXAMS!!" Rin and Obito said simultaneously. Sensei nodded.

"Who'll escort her the rest of the way?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry." Sensei said. "A group of Sand ninjas will take over." Kakashi nodded.

* * *

**Part Three: The start of a great mission, and YOU just had to come late!**

Sensei looked at the sky.

"2 hours till sunrise", he said impatiently. "Where's Obito, he's late".

"Can't we leave without him?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course not!" Rin said, as if insulted, to Kakashi.

"Hmph, why not?" Kakashi mumbled to himself. Sensei sighed as if wanting to agree. Then someone came running in the distance, as fast as they could. Because of the blackish and purplish sky, representing the sunrise, you couldn't see the figure until it got close. It was Obito, he had his goggles on, a knapsack and his face was covered in sweat.

"S-S-So-r-ry! I-I-I'm L-L-La-te," Obito said while gasping for breath.

"Apology, NOT accepted!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Wha-!" Obito said. "Something came up. I ran into this old man who got lost-!" Obito was cut off.

"You couldn't have," Sensei said," NO one was out at this time and what are the odds that you would happen to run into someone who was lost, when you had to get up and leave early for a mission. Doesn't it seem more like an excuse?" Sensei said.

"Hmph, you over slept, didn't you?" Kakashi was mocking Obito. Obito started blushing and crying a little out of apology.

"W-W-Why are you crying, Obito?" Rin asked cautiously (she knows he's a bit sensitive).

"I'm ((sniff)) not ((sniff)) crying ((sniff))!" Obito exclaimed, dignified. "Something got in my eye!"

"I _highly_ doubt that," Kakashi said. "You're wearing goggles."

"Now if you're all done!" Sensei yelled from the bottom of the hill. "Let's make up for the lost time!" The three hurried along after him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! I REALLY hope you enjoy this one!! Please review I want to know if you would like me to continue working on this one. If you don't tell me I won't update!! SO, don't forget. I hope you liked it!!  
**


End file.
